I Got Kicked Out
by fax19lover
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock! She has a new family of hybrids and is happy but still in love. What happens when they find her and Angel again? Read and Review! Fax and other pairs! Hot n' steamy T but could be arguably slight M in a few places.


**Hey you guys! This story just came to me as I was sitting on my couch and I just had to write it! Enjoy! =:D**

_Max was kicked out of the flock a year ago and she still feels the pain. She found a new family that are two percent animal and is finally happy when Fang, who she still loves, and the rest of the flock show up._

_I Got Kicked Out Chapter 1_

_"Max you have to go. You are putting us all in danger by being here." Iggy said. I just stared at him in shock. How dare he tell me to leave._

_"WHAT? You can't be serious?" I screamed. They all looked at me with cold eyes except for Angel. "Fine. Angel let's go. You will all regret letting me go." I told them as I took off into the sky with silent tears running down my face. Angel grabbed my ankle as we flew so I knew she would be there. A few hours later we collapsed at a small cottage's doorstep._

* * *

That was a year ago. The cottage belonged to Thorn, Fawn, Ice, and Dove. They are all two percent animal. Thorn is tiger, Ice is snow leopard, Dove is dove, and Fawn was deer. Dove is 16, Fawn is 17, Thorn is 18, Ice is 16, Angel is 9, and I am 17. Thorn and Ice have telekinesis and teleportation. Fawn, Dove, Angel, and me have the power to control nature and go really fast. Me and Angel's other powers are still here too. I hit the jackpot with Angel. The one thing we didn't do was talk about our past to much and today I decided that I wanted to know about our pasts.

I was currently sitting in Dove's room french braiding her hair while Angel dutch braided mine. Dove had already reverse braided Angel's hair.

"Hey Dove I am all done. Go wait in the living room with everybody okay?" I asked her.

"Okay Max!" She sorta chirped. Dove has a high, light, birdy voice. She scurried out of the room as I turned to look at Angel.

"I think it's time that everybody knows what happened to each other." I told her. Her face brightened.

"Okay Max! I really want to know about people other than their minds." She told me.

"Me too Angel. Well not the mind thing though." I said and took her hand as we walked downstairs into the living room. I was met by the faces of everyone.

"Why are we here Max?" Ice asked.

"Well. We don't know a lot about each other so I though we'd all share some things about our pasts." I said as I sat down next to Fawn on the floor.

"That's a great idea!" Dove said. "I'll go first!" She chirped. "My mom was a drunk and sold me to the School for money and drugs. I have a brother who died in the School and I-" She paused " I'm pregnant. With Ice's baby." She mumbled. Ice looked shocked and then recovered and hugged her close.

"It's all going to be okay." Ice whispered to Dove. Ahh young love... I used to have that too. No bad Max! Don't think about that.

"I'll go next." Ice said. "I was born and put into an orphanage at age two when my mom died. My dad was a druggy The school kidnapped me but my sister escaped. She was later killed in a motorcycle accident five years later. She was only twelve." Ice said as he started to frost over. When he feels powerful emotion he turns pale and super cold. That's why we call him Ice.

"My turn." Fawn said. "I was born into a herd of deer when the school threw me to the wolves with my deer mother. I was actually born to a deer. I know it's weird. Um a hunter killed my family and I stumbled across this here cottage and Thorn. Something no one knows, not even Thorn, is that I was pregnant with Thorn's baby but it died after a month. I can never have kids again because the pain was too much." She finished crying. She leaned onto Thorn who hugged her close, whispering sweet nothings to her.

"Um I'll go." thorn said once fawn had calmed down. "My real mother is a vet and my dad works for the School. I have at least one sibling that I know of. My mom's name is Valencia Martinez and my dad's is Jeb Batchleder." He spat out Jeb like a swear. I couldn't breath. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! What now.

"Max. Are you okay?" Dove asked.

"Not at all. I'll go though. It'll clear things up a lot." I said. "Thorn your half sister's name is Ella. Your half brother is Ari. Your full sister is... Me" I told him. He looked shocked but motioned for me to continue. "I was born in the School but broke out. I left with my flock. Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and ... Fang." I whispered after a pause. It hurt to say their names. Especially Fang's. "Angel is Gazzy's full sister but otherwise none of us are related. They kicked us out. We left and now we're here." I whispered as one lone tear dripped down my face.

Thorn got up and pulled me into his arms. "It's all okay now." He said. "What was the deal with Fang. He caused you pain. No?" Thorn asked totally unfazed by the whole brother thing. Thorn can also sense emotions and auras.

"Fang is my best friend, right hand man, shoulder to cry on, hand to hold. He is my first and only love." I finished just as a thump sounded on the roof.

"Well I am so sorry that- wait did you say is?" Fawn asked / yelled.

"Yeah. I still love him. Now let's go find out what that thump was." I said and ran outside only to find my flock on the roof.

I let out a strangled sound. "No." Was the only thing that came to mind and I said it.

"Max! We were brainwashed by the school! Please forgive us! We are sooooooo sorry!" Nudge yelled.

"You guys still love us?" I asked softly still not looking at Fang's face.

"We never stopped." Gazzy said. Angel ran and then flew onto the roof. She tackled Gazzy hugging him and screaming and crying and smiling all at once. I felt Thorn's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Who's Fang?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'll show you." I said and looked up. Straight. Into. Fang's. Eyes. My heart lept into my throat and I jumped/ flew onto the roof. I lept into his awaiting arms and kissed him.

I poured out a year of love, hate, sadness, pain, longing, and waiting into that kiss. I heard a collective gasp behind me as I did so. His strong arms tightened around me and I wove my fingers through his hair. We broke away gasping for air and I buried my head into his collarbone.

"I missed you so much Fang. Don' ever leave me again." I murmured.

"I won't baby. I won't." He said. I looked up and pecked him once more before turning to face a sea of faces.

Here's how it went:

Shocked or angry: Thorn and Ice.

Gleeful: Nudge, Angel, Fawn, and Dove.

Grossed out: Iggy and Gazzy.

"Max no need to scar my brand new eyes like that!" Iggy shouted.

"You can see?" I asked. He nodded. "We all have to catch up right now." I said and everyone nodded. "Well then get your butts inside!" I yelled as Fang hopped off the roof giving me a piggy back ride inside.

Once we were all situated we started.

"Me and Iggy are dating. I no longer ramble as much." Nudge said. Wow that would take some getting used to.

"I have my eyesight back and I'm dating Nudge." Iggy told me.

"I have a new power. I can fart poison that will kill you if I want to. I dated Nudge but that was so awkward!" Gazzy said. Wow deadly farts.

"I can control nature and feel peoples emotions now." Fang said while looking at me. I held in a gasp.

"That's cool guys. Um I can control the weather too." I said.

"My name is Thorn. I'm Max's long lost brother. I can feel peoples emotions and see auras. I can also teleport and have telekinesis I am 2 percent tiger." Thorn said and flicked his tail. grew his ears, and flashed his stripes.

"My name is Fawn. I'm 2 percent deer. I can control nature and go really fast like Max. I'm dating Thorn." She said smiling.

"My name's Ice. I am 2 percent snow leopard and will frost over at strong emotions and can teleport and have telekinesis. I'm dating Dove." Ice said while looking, no glaring, at Fang.

"My name is Dove and I'm 2 percent dove. I can control nature and can go really fast. I'm pregnant." She said, whispering the last part.

"Well now that we all know each other let's go hang out. Thorn and Ice and Fang outside with me please." I said as a dismissal. They all scattered and we went to the rooftop. Again.

"Thorn I know that you and Ice don't like Fang right now but you have to get along for me. He's the one who's been there for me and if you can't handle that then deal! okay?" I asked them when we got outside on the roof.

"Max he broke your heart to the point where you were unrecognizable. How do we know he won't do it again?" He asked me. It was true I had moped around for days then weeks from heartache and despair.

"I won't." Fang spoke for the first time. "I have always loved her and I always will. You two don't get a say in the matter." He growled at them. That did it for Ice. He lept at Fang and shoved him off the roof. He pulled out his wings in time to soar skywards. He came back down and pulled Ice onto the ground. They started to wrestle and roll around.

"Stop you two! Stop it!" I screamed. Then I felt my anger boiling and I let loose an ear splitting wail. They rolled on the ground in pain. Everyone in the house ran outside and then fell down in agony. I stopped after 30 seconds.

"I have a new power I guess. Now stop fighting. Ice! I mean it." I warned. I jumped off of the roof and down onto the ground. I helped up Fang and Ice who just glared at each other. "Fang come with me. Everyone else inside the house. We'll be back in an hour or two. Nudge you should talk to Fawn and Dove about clothes. They love fashion." I told them.

"No way! Let's go!" Nudge yelled and pulled them inside the house. I waved and pulled Fang away.

"Where're we going?" Fang asked me.

"My new place to think. I want to bring you there." I said just as we arrived. It was a small stream with rainbow rocks and little fish. There was a green meadow, dotted with flowers and deer. We sat down on a big rock beside the stream.

"Fang. I love you so much and after a year of being apart I can't stay away any longer. I need you now!" I told him just as I pushed him to lay down in the meadow's soft grass. I straddled his hips and started sucking on his collarbone. He moaned before I shut him up with my lips. We were kissing when he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He tasted like blackberries which happens to be my favorite fruit of all time. With our tongues still dancing I slipped his shirt off. I pulled away and licked and bit down his neck to his chest and abs. I traced the lines of his eight pack and kissed and bit the ridges. Fang moaned a lot louder as I got to the edge of his athletic shorts.

"Max. Don't do that. It's my turn." He said mischievously. I grinned like a seductress.

"Okay Fang." I purred. He growled in response and unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off. I was wearing a cowgirl shirt and jean shorty shorts with flip flops. He got it off leaving me in my bra when we heard a shout.

"Max! Fang! Where are you? It's been three and a half hours!" Thorn yelled. Oh shit! 3 and 1/2 hours! I made out with Fang for that long? I quickly buttoned my shirt back up and handed him his shirt. We looked kinda normal when I shouted back.

"Thorn! We're in the meadow!" He was here in seven seconds. He can teleport mind you.

"What are you doing here? Dinner's on!" He said. "Why is your shirt inside out Max?" He asked. I looked down and saw that is was inside out.

"Um..." I said as Thorn turned red.

"Max. What exactly were you doing out here for almost four hours?" He asked me with a quavering voice.

"Um.. talking?" I offered. Thorn then decided to yell at me.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! Did you really just have sex out here in a meadow with someone you haven't seen in a year?"

"No! I lost it to him a while back though if that's what you're worried about! I was going to but you so rudely showed up and decided to scream at me! I'm only one year younger than you!" I screamed right back. I slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized I just told Thorn that I lost my virginity to someone he hates a while ago. I was only 16 at the time actually.

"WHAT!? You go back to the cottage right now! I'm going to be a while." Thorn said.

"Fine but just to let you know you lost yours younger than 16. I'm going back with Fang now." I said when Thorn turned purple. I had just told him I was 16 when I lost it. DAMN! Why do I do that? "BYE!" I screamed as I made it go foggy for ten seconds while we did an up and away.

"That was so not cool! he is soo pissed. I have never seen him that mad before!" I said once we were air born.

"He'll deal because I plan on finishing that." Fang said.

"Me too." I said as we landed out side the cottage. I quickly fixed my shirt and hair before we stepped inside.

"Max! We were so worried ! We thought you were in trouble but you had Fang with you so we knew you really weren't in danger." Nudge said. She took two breaths like a normal person.

"I'm fine but Thorn won't be back for a while. He is pretty mad." I told them.

"Oh. Okay. Wait why is he mad?" Dove asked.

"Well he kinda sorta maybe found me and Fang in my meadow. I'll tell you people who are girls above 14 how he found us." Angel and Nudge left with the boys. "He found me with my shirt inside out and we kinda sorta yelled at each other so now he knows who and when I lost my virginity and what I was about to do!" I confessed.

"WHAT! He is going to be so pissed off! We're having a girls night tonight for bonding and to talk!" Fawn said.

"Okay! Bye Fang." I chirped and pecked his lips while hugging him. I whispered in his ear. "We'll finish tomorrow." He gulped and kissed me once more. This turned to making out and wandering hands so Dove pulled me off him and dragged me upstairs to the den.

"So what happened?" Fawn asked once Angel and Nudge were here and we were in our pajamas all sitting in a circle.

"Well. We were in the meadow...

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? I love it! Please review and give me feedback! I will update this whenever I am inspired so be warned!**


End file.
